A pharmacy is a place where medical prescriptions are sold and dispersed. To fill a medical prescription, a patient needs to visit the pharmacy and request the medical prescription. The medical prescription is usually not ready or available immediately upon request. Instead, the patient typically needs to wait for a period of time for the pharmacy to prepare the medical prescription. The wait for the medical prescription can take a long time, and the only way for the patient to check the status of his medical prescription is to ask a worker at the pharmacy for a status update. Such inquiries can be quite inconvenient for the patient—especially when the worker is busy attending to other patients. Furthermore, the patient cannot typically venture too far from the pharmacy because he may not hear a notification that his medical prescription is ready for pickup.